Enough
by diagonfloo
Summary: Drarry fic. Harry has had enough. He can't go back to the way things were before the war. And he doesn't want to. Warnings for SLASH, EWE.


**This is a Drarry fic. Warnings for SLASH. Don't like, don't read. This is the first story I have written for this fandom. EWE. Drarry 8th year fic.**

Harry felt exhausted. Utterly exhausted. He looked around the great hall, looked around at the familiar faces and felt nothing but weary. Mostly out of habit he supposed, all students had sat down at their own house tables, leaving open spaces for those who hadn't returned. He watched as more and more students streamed into the great hall. Watched as Huffelpufs, Ravenclaws, Gryffindors and Slytherins walked in together as they had fought together, only to give into the familiar and separate into houses once again.

Well no more. Harry was not going to cooperate with this any longer. He hadn't just survived a war, fought side by side with some of these boys and girls, been willing to give up his life in order to safe this world only for them to go back to the way things were. Pretend that nothing had changed. He was beyond these childish games now. And if only he could get his fellow 8th years to think about it, he was sure they would agree. It was time to make a stand. He had no idea why it was always him who had to make the stand, but he knew it to be true.

It only took him a minute to decide what he must do. Something unexpected. Something highly visible, but simple and small at the same time. Something that would make at least his friends realize what he was doing, and hopefully help him out. Something that would make others follow his example. He scanned the room, choosing his target. Once spotted, he made his way over.

'Can I sit down please?' Harry enquired politely.

The Slytherin table fell quiet. It was less filled than the other house tables, many of the students not having the courage to return after the war. He could have sat down in one of the open spots. But he had something more specific in mind. Or someone more specific to be more precise. Draco Malfoy.

'Suit yourself' the blond boy mumbled, not looking up.

'Thank you' Harry said, and sat down.

That's when Malfoy chose to look up. His lips moved, as if he was going to say something, but then the shock of seeing Harry sitting next to him registered on his face. Harry smiled at him politely, wondering what the Slytherin would do next. Malfoy stared, blinked, stared some more and swallowed. Then he made a visible effort to shake himself out of it, smoothing down his features into a polite mask.

'Potter' he nodded.

All around the table Slytherins were raising their eyebrows, throwing each other questioning looks. No one spoke. No one moved from their seat.

The quiet was so eerie, that it started to attract the attention of the other tables. As always, Hermione was the first one to catch on. She spotted Harry, sitting next to Malfoy, and gave him an encouraging smile. She nudged Ron, whispering something to him and Neville. They both looked over to Harry, who looked back calmly. Ron and Neville gave each other a determined nod, stood up, and found a new seat at the Ravenclaw table (Neville) and the Huffelpuf one (Ron). Hermione in her turn, had started to whisper to the remaining Gryffindors. Some looked hesitant, some looked pleased. But all listened. Soon after, the Gryffindor table was completely empty, all students finding a seat at one of the other tables.

Harry felt himself glow with pride. This was the most useful he had felt since he defeated Voldemort. After that, it had been a horrible time of funeral after funeral, pain, sorrow, grief… This at least was something he could do. Something active. Something that mattered. And when he watched students from other houses starting to mingle as well, he felt a fierce satisfaction. He leaned back, taking a good look around. Suddenly his eyes met a pair of amused silver ones. The look was completed by the trademark Malfoy smirk.

'Pleased with yourself Potter? '

Harry was sure that this tone would have normally raised every hair on his head. But not now. Not anymore. _Interesting_, he thought.

'As a matter of fact I am', he answered lazily. 'Is that a problem for you Malfoy?'

Malfoy's laugh surprised him. It was not the mocking laugh he'd come to know and hate, but a free, easy laugh. A very contagious laugh at that, because before long, they were all laughing together.

'I should have known being "the boy that saved the world twice" wouldn't be enough for you Potter. Now you want to change the world as well as safe it' Malfoy remarked smugly.

'That's right Malfoy, I just can't help myself' Harry winked.

He couldn't believe how little yet how much had changed between them. The harshness of the words had gone. The ability to laugh at themselves seemed to have broken the ice. Decisively, Harry held out his hand to his former enemy. Malfoy took it without hesitation. The sensation was pleasant and new. They smiled at each other and let go. That's when everyone decided it was safe to talk again.

* * *

This he would never tire off. The feeling of the wind blowing through his hair, against his robes… The faster he went, the more it tried to stop him. He let out a mad laugh and flew, flew flew! Harder, faster, higher… Expertly, he steered his firebolt up, down, left, right, turning, speeding up, slowing down, looping upside down…

So not everything had changed than. This was still the same. This feeling of… freedom… No responsibilities, no taking care of others, no worrying, just… flying. Harry's heart sang out. He didn't care that he probably had the goofiest of grins plastered all over his face. Right now, right here, that was ok. Taking a deep breath, he shouted his joy against the wind, letting it pummel him.

After he had flown so much that his muscles ached, screamed so much that his voice was hoarse, Harry felt intensely satisfied. Not ready to get his feet back down on solid ground, he chose to fly around in big, lazy circles instead. After the third turn, he noticed he was no longer alone.

'Is that the best you can do Potter?' Malfoy taunted, flying just above him.

'My worst will always be better than your best Malfoy' he taunted back.

'Care to test that theory?' Malfoy asked, holding up a practice snitch in his hand, its silver wings already fluttering.

'You betcha!' he laughed.

And with that, Malfoy let go of the snitch and both of them were streaking after it. Malfoy clearly had a new broom, or otherwise he had been practising over the summer. Harry was only slightly in the lead, not yet able to shake off the blond boy that was chasing him.

Suddenly, his body was shoved aside, making his broom fly off course. Malfoy had edged ahead, waving back at him teasingly.

'Oy you cheat!' Harry shouted indignantly.

'We're not playing quiditch now Potter! Rules are there to be broken!' Malfoy shouted over his shoulder.

Harry noticed there was no malice in his voice, just challenge. And he did relish a challenge. With a devilish grin, he made a grab for the tail end of Malfoy's broom and gave it a little tug. Malfoy let out a startled cry, wobbling on his broom for a second, trying to regain his balance. It was enough for Harry to slip back into the lead again.

'Anything you can do…' he crowed.

Malfoy set in the renewed chase, cursing under his breath.

Hours later, the sky pitch dark, they finally called it quits. They had caught and released the snitch over and over again, loosing count of who won the most after the first 10 games. It didn't matter anyway. They had just wanted to share the joy of flying, faster than you ever thought you could. Now, they walked towards the quiditch locker rooms companionably.

* * *

The hot water of the shower felt blissful, cascading down on Harry's skin. He hadn't been out flying like this for ages. He was sure his muscles would punish him for it in the morning. All he could do now, was try and relax every little tense muscle underneath the soothing hot water. It wouldn't prevent the aches completely, but it would help. Lathering up his skin with soap, he rolled his muscles, flexing them, relaxing them, groaning whenever he hit a particularly soar spot. Satisfied that he hadn't missed a spot, he slumped his body against the shower wall, blinking his eyes open. Without his glasses on, and with the hot steam fogging up the place, he could hardly make out Malfoy's blurry form on the opposite side of the room. Something about his posture seemed odd though. Harry squinted. Malfoy was huddled in a corner, his back turned. Right then, Malfoy turned off the showerhead and grabbed for his towel. Harry couldn't look away as Malfoy did some complicated manoeuvring, seemingly designed to hide as much of his nakedness from Harry as possible.

_That was odd_, Harry thought to himself. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought Malfoy was a bit of a prude. Harry couldn't think why. From what he remembered from before he took off his glasses, Malfoy certainly had nothing to be ashamed of. The creamy skin, unblemished but for the scars he himself had given him. Most of the skin looked smooth, but in some places it was sparsely covered in tiny hairs, as blond as the ones on his head. His body looked lean and toned, supple… Harry shaked his head, wondering where that thought had come from. Although he had heard some stories about Malfoy that would indicate that he did indeed posses that particular quality. The boy had been surrounded by gossip since 6th year, about him and numerous alleged sexual partners, both male and female.

Stepping out underneath the still running shower, he slung his towel over his hips and padded back towards the locker room. He found himself oddly disappointed at the discovery that Malfoy had already gone.

* * *

Harry tossed himself on his back with a sigh, staring up at the coverings of his big four poster bed. The 8th years had been given a common room with double bedrooms to share with all four houses. He, of course, shared his bedroom with Ron. He didn't need to open the drapes to know that Ron's bed was empty. Undoubtedly, he was off somewhere with Hermione again. Lucky sod. Although boys and girls could definitely not share a bedroom, they were given a lot of leeway as 8th years. There was no curfew for instance, so no one would frown upon Ron and Hermione still being out at this time of night. After all, they were all of age now.

Having trouble sleeping was nothing new to Harry. He could deal with that. But tonight had been different. He had fallen asleep almost instantly, his body exhausted from the many hours of flying, only to wake up barely an hour later. At first, he hadn't realized what had woken him. But then he became painfully aware of his half erect cock, aching to be touched. He wondered what kind of dream had gotten him in this state, but he couldn't remember. Ginny Weasley was the first name to occur to him, but he dismissed that thought right away. After the war, she had been hinting at the two of them getting back together, but he had been surprisingly reluctant in that department. He still found her fierce beauty appealing, but he was just not interested in her like that anymore.

_Who than_, he caught himself wondering for the hundredth time. In truth, this was something that really bothered him. He had been through so much, suffered so much, almost died for fucks sake… He felt so old in so many ways, ancient even, yet in some areas he was green as grass. He had kissed two girls. Two. Just kissed. And that was it. It was pathetic really. He was so fed up, that he couldn't even be bothered to jerk himself off. He didn't want to feel his own hand, sliding up and down his cock, he wanted… Harry tossed himself on his stomach so he could scream his frustration into his pillow.

* * *

Stifling a yawn, Harry patted barefoot down the stairs, finding his way to the common room in the dark. He was bored with lying in his bed, awake, racking his brain over who he wanted in his bed. So he decided to get up, maybe persuade one of the house elves to get him a snack, and just read by the fire for a bit. Once in the common room, he settled himself on the sofa, selecting a spot close to the fire. He shivered, feeling goose bumps pop up all over his bare skin. Perhaps he should have thrown something on and not come down here wearing nothing but his pyjama bottoms. He rubbed his arms, trying to get warm.

'Cold, Potter?' an amused voice sounded from a dark corner of the room.

Harry jumped. He had thought he was alone. His hand automatically started searching for his wand. The wand he had left beside his bed. Harry closed his eyes and then opened them again, staring into the darkness. He breathed a sigh of relief as he made out the contours of Draco Malfoy. Malfoy got up and started towards Harry.

'Want me to help warm you up?' the blond enquired suggestively, approaching the sofa.

Immediately, Harry's brain was assaulted with images of very creative ways that Malfoy could warm him up. He saw flashes of the blond wrapping his arms around him, holding him tight. Malfoy kissing Harry, pressing his naked skin against his own. Malfoy kissing the naked skin of his neck, shoulders, chest… Dipping his tongue in Harry's bellybutton… Pushing down his pyjama bottoms, exposing his…

Gasping his breath, Harry felt his cock harden impossibly. All of a sudden, he had no trouble at all to decide who he wanted in his bed, touching him, kissing him and yes… fucking him even… Harry felt his cheeks flush as he crossed his legs to hide his erection.

'No that's ok Malfoy, I'll be fine. Thank you' he added, with a weird squeaky voice.

'Relax Potter. I was only going to share this with you' came Malfoy's annoyed response. He held up one end of the blanket he had wrapped around his torso. Unable to find a valid excuse, Harry nodded his consent. Without ceremony, Malfoy sat down next to him and wrapped the blanket around them both.

* * *

Harry dare scarcely breathe. Malfoy had fallen asleep about 15 minutes ago, resting his head on Harry's shoulders. In his sleep, Malfoy had turned towards him, snuggling up as close as he could get and mumbled contentedly. They had been sitting together, watching the fire quietly. It hadn't been an awkward silence, just like a comfortable silence between friends. Harry supposed that that was what they had become over the past days. Friends. That had been his intention more or less, when he sat down next to the gorgeous blond. Gorgeous, yes… That much he could now admit to himself. He could also admit that he no longer had any interest in becoming Malfoy's… , no, Draco's friend. Hell no. What he wanted to do with Draco, to Draco, was something he would never contemplate doing with any of his other friends. _Then what are you waiting for_, the voice deep inside him was screaming at him. What indeed? Harry wondered how he could have been so blind before. How could he not have seen that Draco was the one he was looking for? Now that he had realized it, he could think of little else.

Suddenly, he became aware of a tentative hand, touching him underneath the blanket. Holding his breath, Harry sat perfectly still, waiting for the hand to make its next move. There. There it was again, sneakily sliding up his naked chest. What was going on? Was Draco aware of what he was doing? Was he still asleep? Harry couldn't be sure. The blond's head still rested on his shoulder, eyes firmly closed. Harry decided to wait it out a bit longer. The hand started to move again, a bit bolder now, sliding down to his belly, then up along his side, down his chest again… Harry bit down hard on his lower lip, forced to uncross his legs to give his restrained erection a little more room. The hand slid down towards his belly again, but this time it travelled all the way to the waistband of his pyjama bottoms, brushing the tip of his fully erect cock. Harry let out a helpless yelp and then froze. So had the hand. And Draco. He could feel the blond holding his breath, his heart almost pounding out of his chest. Harry grabbed hold of Draco's chin, and forced the other man to look at him. He was met by a pair of startled, dusky gray eyes. Dusky with unapologetic desire. That's when Harry moaned Draco's name, right before he moved in for a hot and fiery kiss.

Hands were everywhere, roaming over naked skin. The blanket was soon tossed away, as were the little clothing they wore.

'Harry…' Draco moaned, letting his head fall back as Harry took his straining erection in a firm grip.

Hearing his first name on Draco's lips like that, made Harry come undone. He started a trail of wet, urgent kisses down the blond's front, travelling lower, ever lower still. He hesitated for only a moment before he took in Draco's cock just as far as he could. He had no idea what he was supposed to do now. But he felt confident that he would figure it out. Tentatively, Harry started to explore Draco's cock with his tongue. He lapped at it, from the base to the tip. Then he circled the tip, pushed his tongue gently along the slit and licked his way up and down the throbbing vein at the bottom. From the way Draco clawed at Harry's hair, tossing his own head from side to side, Harry deduced that he must be doing a good job. Taking in his full length, Harry couldn't suppress a chuckle. The vibration made Draco cry out desperately. He pulled Harry up by his hair for a possessive kiss. Only when they were almost suffocating for lack of oxygen, did he let Harry go.

'You almost made me come' Draco said accusingly.

'Is that a bad thing?' Harry asked, surprised.

Draco shook his head.

'No… no, of course not, but I want…'

'Yes?' Harry asked eagerly.

Draco swallowed. Harry could see the struggle between insecurity and determination going on behind the startlingly silver grey eyes. Of course determination won out. He was a Malfoy, wasn't he?

'I want to come while I'm inside you. Will you let me fuck you?'

Harry blinked at the blunt question. But he felt no hesitation, no insecurity. Harry's body had already given him an answer. All he had to do was tell Draco.

'Yes'.

* * *

Harry had no idea how they had gotten back to his room. He had a vague memory of locking the door and soundproofing the room with a flick of his wand, but that was it. He was so hard right now that it was just impossible to think straight. Harry was lying on his front, with Draco straddling his thighs. He could feel the other boy's erection press against his buttocks as Draco leant over him to press hot kisses down his spine. He might have felt awkward, exposed, the way he was laying there with a pillow underneath him, pushing his naked arse up to expose it in all its glory. But he couldn't care less. All he cared about was Draco's hands, mouth and… oh god… tongue on his bare skin. Suddenly that tongue was pushing gently but firmly against his entrance. He felt it circle the strong muscle until it quivered under his touch and then probe inside of him, repeating these motions over and over again… Harry was thrashing on the bed, letting out desperate cries, pleading with Draco to please, please… But Draco was taking it slow. When he retracted that delicious tongue, Harry almost sobbed with frustration. But then he looked over his shoulder and saw him wet two fingers with that gifted tongue of his.

At first it felt uncomfortable. Harry wanted to get away from those fingers, but Draco kept him still, muttering soothing words in his ear. So he kept still, waited, trusting Draco not to hurt him. And then it started to feel… good. The fingers inside him started to move, gently, in and out, going deeper with every thrust. Harry shifted on his pillow, slightly arching his back, angling his hips. That's when it happened. The fingers nudged something deep inside him making him mewl with lust. Draco decided that that was the moment to add a third finger. All Harry could do was open his legs further, wantonly spreading himself out for his lover.

Draco retracted his fingers, but Harry didn't need to mourn their loss, as he quickly replaced it with his yearning cock. Draco's cock was long and slightly angled at the tip, making it perfect to hit that blindingly good spot over and over again. Harry was totally out of it, all he could do was feel, feel, feel… The sounds coming out of his mouth were unrecognizable. All he knew was that he had to have more, deeper, harder. But Draco understood without words, pounding into him, urging them both to a massive climax. He was vaguely aware of Draco guiding his own hand around his neglected cock, urging him to stroke himself. Recognizing that for the fabulous idea that it was, he started pumping himself up and down in the same rhythm as Draco's hips were thrusting into him. It took only a few strokes for him to come hard, shooting his cum all over the sheets as he felt himself being filled up by Draco's warm essence. The breathe was temporarily knocked out of him as Draco collapsed on top of him.

* * *

Harry woke up, feeling the best he had felt… well… ever really. With a flash, everything came back to him. Draco… He sat up, checking to see if the blond was still there.

'Is this the part where you freak out and start ignoring me again?' a cool voice inquired.

Harry recognized the sharp edge of his voice. He looked up to see the blond sitting up against the headboard, arms crossed defensively across his chest, his long, slender legs stretched out, hooked by the angles. God that boy was beautiful.

'Well? You might as well say it you know. Get it over with' Draco insisted.

'What the hell are you talking about?' Harry asked, baffled.

Had last night not been as good for Draco as it had been for him? No, he decided, there was no way Draco didn't enjoy that. Could it be he was feeling… insecure? Scared even? Harry searched the other boy's face carefully. Then he smiled. Yes. When you knew what to look for, Draco Malfoy was an open book. His soft, pouty lips. The way he refused to make eye contact. The slightly hunched shoulders. Harry got up on his knees, crawling up the bed until he could claim the inviting lips of the beautiful blond. His blond now, even if he didn't know it yet.

'Come here you git' he teased, pulling Draco into him for a lovely, second, good morning kiss. They were just getting into it, Draco melting in Harry's arms, when they heard a load noise at the door.

'Harry? Let me in mate! What's up with the locked door? You haven't got a girl in there have ya? Oh god… that had better no be my sister!' Ron's loud voice drifted through the door, followed by a lot of pounding.

Harry rolled his eyes at the door, turning to Draco with a very Malfoy-like smirk.

'So… ready to take this thing public?' he enquired with a cheeky grin.

Draco gave him the most radiant smile, dazzling Harry for a while. He had known the boy was beautiful. But when he smiled like that, his beauty was just… breathtaking.

More pounding on the door shook Harry out of his stupor. He covered both Draco and himself with a sheet before he opened the door with a simple spell.

'Hello there Ron. Come meet my new boyfriend' he said smugly.

**Let me know if you'd like me to write more Drary fics please :-)**


End file.
